Vampire
a lexica entry by Asazoh Feuergeist Alternate Names: Vamps, Sanguisuges, Bat People, Blood Suckers Most of the lands and realms still believe vampires to be myths only. Whenever they hear rumors of vampires to be around, they discard them as legends, lurid tales or fallacy. With an existence so difficult to prove, as vampires are really careful and usually smart enough to cover their tracks, they turn out to be an even bigger threat. Even though there are a few exceptions to be expected, most vampires are dangerous, as they are vicious predators by nature and any humanoid creature is prey and source of nourishment. Vampires need to consume blood in order to survive. They seem to prefer the blood of humanoid races, for instance, Elven blood, Dwarven Blood or straight-up human blood. They can store it and consume it later but seem to have a fondness of drinking it fresh from living stock. It is not recorded whether or not vampires can procreate by sexual interaction with each other, even though there have been documents on half-vampires. The most common way a vampire comes to existence is by transformation. Very powerful vampires are capable of turning other humanoid individuals into vampires. Normal and weaker vampires, however, could only create so-called thralls that may or may not become vampires after they truly die. In any case, so far, these are no more than theories without proof and direct observation backing them up. Other sources of knowledge give better insight regarding the topic of thralls. A thrall is usually bound to the vampire they are bitten by, and cannot act against any control and command. If the vampire dies, the connection is severed and the thrall can have a life on their own, with their own decisions. Thralls might not know what they are, being under the impression of being vampires. Yet a thrall can easily be identified. It follows orders, serves, is short on temper in comparison and respects a pecking order. The strongest kind of vampires, rumored to be classified as an entirely different species even, are Daywalkers. The stronger and tougher the individual, the less vulnerable they are to their usual weaknesses. General appearance Vampires are of height and physique of whatever species they have been before, as most vampires and thralls come into existence due to transformation. Though generally, once changed, their skin is unnaturally pale and their eyes are crimson red, some more and some less vivid. An increased attractiveness can be noticed. Their fang teeth are longer than before, sharp and pointy, capable of breaking through skin easily. Most vampires prefer darker colors in clothing, though this is not a given. During the daytime, vampires would, however, make sure to be covered up properly, as they are vulnerable to sunlight and mustn't be exposed to it. Average life span: expected to be immortal Characteristics Living in smaller to average groups, vampires respect pecking orders and hierarchy. They are obedient towards members of their pack with higher status but lack the respect for any others. The younger they are, the more feral and short-tempered vampires appear to be. They are generally aggressive and imperious, superstitious and hostile to most other species. Threats and demands are often made without any alternate options. Vampires are creatures full of pride - a word they wouldn’t let anyone else define for them - and egoistic. The decision to live in packs is solely based on their respect for the stronger and their desire to benefit from the force of numbers. If vampires ever form alliances, it is purely for their own good. However, some are not shy to enter conflict by their lonesome. Some vampires develop a face forward attitude, confronting their victims or targets of hostility without any diversion. Others specifically choose to work from the backgrounds, which seems to be a character trait more common amongst the older and wiser vampires. However, they all enjoy cruelty and do not care for the fate of their victims. Attributes Benefits: * darkness + * night time ++ * blood +++ Weaknesses: * holy symbols - * holy light - * sunlight - - * silver - - - Abilities and Magic Unfortunately, there isn’t enough information on what vampires are capable of exactly. However, there are plenty of rumors and until proven otherwise, it is wiser to always consider options possible. Vampires are said to be potent in Blood Magic, Illusion Magic, and cloud one’s mind. There has been a stubborn rumor of vampires being capable of mind control, yet not a single confirmed case. (Note: The author of this entry has witnessed a ritual to ensure that a targeted individual was not under the mind control of a vampire. Said patient was free of any outside influences.) However, should one worry about this being a threat, it is said that sandstorm masks could protect against attempts of said mind control. As vampires have the potential to live for an unlimited amount of time, the oldest have gathered an incredible amount of knowledge and wisdom they can put to use. Leading vampires are most likely blessed by high social and diplomatic skills, trained in strategy and war and erudite in the arts of magic. Generally, vampires have an attractive appearance and alluring voiced and speech patterns, that would draw in a victim. Vampires have a natural talent for traps, trickery, and manipulation, even when they do not resort to magic. Category:Demonology Category:Species Category:Asazoh Feuergeist Category:Lexica